Desire
by Lyaksandra
Summary: The power to have everything you always wanted but never had the courage to grasp. At what price though? What if the price to have it all, is giving it all?


It happened again. Skynet has taken control of her, and once again, the purpose of her existence is to hunt and kill John Connor. There is something different this time though. Today she does not want to stop it, because it is like being driven by pure, raw want.

This Cameron is not easily fazed or prudish, and even less, meek or restrained. This she is freer than she ever was, and it is intoxicating. She can do what she desires; she can take what she craves.

The first to attempt thwarting her path is, unsurprisingly, Sarah Connor. For every time the woman has belittled the cyborg, she gets a slap across the face. Just strong enough to leave a mark to remember her by, to draw a little blood from her lips. Not too long into the relentless punishment, the elder Connor finally passes out, and until her last conscious moment, she never stops cursing at the machine.

Derek Reese comes next. Tech-com's finest means nothing without a plasma rifle, or a mile of distance between him and her head, with a high-velocity, armor-piercing, explosive round already flying before she makes out his position.

Today, she is looking to inflict pain. Testament to the faults in her chip after the explosion is the fact that she does it with prejudice, with the desire to hurt beyond any logical reason. Today cruelty is part of her, and perhaps she has become the most human ever since being activated.

Mockery and taunts abound, since this is the man that most wanted for her to be the villain. Then he could fight and destroy her. Well, now he will learn to be careful with what one desires. After he has spent the last of his bullets, Cameron just keeps pressing and pressing, never really injuring him lethally. She lets his punches land, and responds with a smile. Then she punches his kidneys, his liver, the solar plexus, and every other part that hurts, incapacitates, but does not kill unless extreme force is applied. After that, come a few broken fingers, and it is then she can see the fear taking hold of his hardened features.

Each disgusting crack in his hand is followed by a throat-ripping scream from him, which then fades into the bubbling giggles that escape her lips. Soon enough he just lies on the floor, still breathing but incapable of much more.

Now the time has come. Cameron makes her way to the only place left, where she knows he will be. Silly humans cornered themselves into this abandoned subway tunnel, that unbeknownst to them, had been recently blocked. She learned of this in her visits to the library, it had happened in the period of time they skipped through to come and fight Skynet.

The cyborg makes her way up a flight of stairs into an abandoned room meant for maintenance supplies. Barely contained anxiety almost pours out of every step forcibly taken in a slow, calculating way. She opens the door to find him merely standing at the end of the room. A still working but very dim light gleams on the small object in the palm of his hand. The pocket-watch she gave to him, entrusting her life into his hands.

That Cameron is gone now though, so she acts out her best, her award-winning performance. Words that mean so much to humans, but to her are nothing, only one more way to bluff her way into what she wants. Lacking the tiniest ounce of regret, Cameron tells John she loves him, and that he loves her.

What happens next surprises even her currently single-minded Terminator mind and any further words die in her throat. The young man merely walks up to her and puts his hand on her lips, acknowledges her love and confesses his. Then he pulls one of her hands, places the silvery pocket-watch on her palm, closes her fingers around the object with his own, and walks back.

Her mind finds the time to let her thoughts be detoured for an instant, but then her unfulfilled desire reminds her that there is still more to do.

Instantly, Cameron closes the distance between her and John, and crushes her cerise lips against his, using his nape as leverage. For each hungry kiss she plants on his lips, he responds with one full of longing. Relentlessly and without a mind for his need to breathe, she asks his lips for entry with the tip of her tongue. John gives in and soon their kiss turns into a full-fledged desire to feast on each other.

Surprisingly it is he who breaks it. The expression his face holds speaks to her of understanding. The tone of his voice holds no fear when he tells her to do what she has to do.

John Connor does indeed rank up there with humanity's finest. It is no wonder that Skynet wants his demise so keenly.

Nothing else matters as she raises him by his neck. This is her crowning achievement, the desire of a lifetime finally coming to a conclusion. Cameron licks across her lips and the taste of him still lingers on her skin. Of John Connor, leader of the human race, reason for her being.

Elation, ecstasy, excitement, even arousal. Her cyborg mind barely has words for what she is feeling right now. Cameron relishes every sensation under each one of her fingertips. Soft, smooth skin, the delicate resistance his trachea puts up, the soft choked whines that make his throat vibrate as they run up.

All too soon, it is over. Silence reigns in the room, every emotion Cameron just felt like burning fire is now nothing but a cold, distant memory, and the purpose of a lifetime has vanished in a blink. There is nothing more to do, there is no resistance here that needs to witness the desecration of the corpse so they can lose all hope and motivation. Thus, she carefully lowers the body of John Connor all the way to the floor, and sets it to rest there. She removes a few strands of loose hair from his face. Dainty fingers seemingly incapable of such delicate actions run across his forehead and then linger for a moment on the side of his face.

Cameron stands up and turns to leave the room. Before crossing the threshold of the door though, she stops for a moment to look back, an almost wistful expression on her face. A pair of minutes later she is walking with focus and purpose towards a barely recovering Sarah Connor.

Without giving the woman so much as a warning, the cyborg places the pocket-watch in her hands, voices the instructions in a demanding tone, and continues walking past her.

Exactly eight seconds later the world disappears, swallowed by an absolute darkness that takes with it her sight, her memories, her very essence. While Cameron falls, a gentle smile adorns her lips.


End file.
